


Arthur's Decision

by digthewriter



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, Bottom Merlin, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Merlin's Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5449412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Merlin has magic." Arthur'd pretended that he hadn't heard his father, and had schooled his expression in front of Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arthur's Decision

**Author's Note:**

  * For [archaeologist_d](https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/gifts).



> This story mentions events of "The Death Song of Uther Pendragon."
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Merlin is owned by the BBC and Shine. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is being made. Don't send us to the dungeons.

"Merlin has magic!"

Uther's last words before he disappeared forever haunted Arthur. Arthur'd pretended that he hadn't heard his father, and had schooled his expression in front of Merlin. But in the middle of the night, alone in his bed, Arthur mulled over them constantly.

After one week of tormenting himself over his father's words and whether or not they were the truth or not, Arthur decided to put it to test.

He gathered up his knights and Merlin and went out to the outskirts of the dark forest. There was danger there. Druids were hiding out and looking to kill anyone that was loyal to the king of Camelot.

Arthur had wondered to how they'd been so lucky in always escaping danger will little to no casualties. He knew his knights were the best and the bravest of them all, but there was just something else there too. Maybe it was Merlin. 

This time he observed closely. His eyes not on his enemies but on Merlin. He watched when the leaves ruffled and everyone thought it was the wind. It wasn't. It was Merlin. When their tracks were covered and the knights didn't think anything of it. It was Merlin.

Merlin had always been there. Covering for them. _Helping_ them without a word to Arthur and the knights. He never looked for credit; instead, he gave it to others that hadn't done anything. It seemed that no one knew his secret. All the knights were in the dark just as much as Arthur had been. 

But why?

-*-*-

A month passed and Arthur kept secrets of his own. He watched and watched and pretended that he hadn't seen. He wasn't ready to tell anyone yet. He wasn't ready to tell Merlin yet.

"Sire?" Merlin asked after Arthur one late evening after the court's meeting. They were to ride north in search of allies in three days' time. Leon and Gwaine would stay behind to guard the castle while the rest rode together. Merlin was going to go with them; he'd insisted upon it.

"It's late, Merlin. You should get to bed," Arthur said and stood up off the chair. He was making his way to the bed when Merlin called for him again.

"I could stay," he said.

Arthur looked at him. The room was dark save for the light that shone through the candle on the dining table in Arthur's chambers. Merlin's eyes were dark, fixed on Arthur, when Arthur removed his shirt. Merlin came one step closer.

"Lock the door," Arthur said in a warning and Merlin quickly followed his order. When he returned, he was closer to Arthur than before. Arthur felt the warmth of his body radiate and it hit Arthur something fierce. He wanted Merlin. He always had. They'd wanted each other for so long now that Arthur didn't remember when the feeling of pure lust had turned into a pure need. 

Arthur raised his hand to touch Merlin's face and Merlin leaned into the touch. It wasn't long before he removed Merlin's scarf, shirt, belt, and trousers as he pushed Merlin on the bed. He looked for the phial of oil that he usually hid under his bed. There were many a nights when Arthur had imagined such a scene, fucking his oil slicked hand imagining it to be Merlin's mouth or his hole. It'd happened more frequently after he'd started to see Merlin perform his magic. He couldn't believe it; he should have been disgusted but he was only more aroused by it. His desire for Merlin had increased and much to his own indignation, he'd wanted Merlin night and night again.

Finally, Merlin was there with him.

-*-*-

On the third night, the evening before they were all scheduled to ride up to the north, Merlin was in Arthur's bed again.

Arthur pushed in and out of Merlin, deep and hard, then soft and slow, as Merlin wrapped his legs around Arthur's waist and begged for more. He stroked his own cock while Arthur fucked him. His eyes closed, his head tilted back, and his back arched feeling Arthur inside him. 

"Show me, Merlin," Arthur panted, loving the heat surrounding his cock. Never wishing for this moment to end.

"Arthur..." Merlin moaned as he pushed against Arthur, wanting more of Arthur inside him.

"Show me your magic, Merlin," Arthur said, in-between his movements. His hands grabbed Merlin by his waist to keep him steady. 

"What?" Merlin opened his eyes and stared up at him. "Arthur..."

"I know you have magic, Merlin. I've seen it. I wish to see it now. Show me your magic, Merlin," Arthur said, continuing to pound into his lover. He felt a tightness low in his stomach, and he knew he was close, but he still wanted to see it. He wanted to continue being inside Merlin.

Merlin raised his right hand and murmured something. A small ball of fire erupted and then changed its shape. At first, it was a lion, which turned into a dragon with long wings, before the fire turned blue and dissipated.

Arthur hadn't stopped his movements. He'd been inside Merlin, fucking him, the entire time.

"Fuck!" he gasped as he came inside and collapsed on top Merlin. He felt the wetness against his stomach as Merlin came shortly after. 

"Arthur..." Merlin whispered. "How long have you known?"

"Since my father's departure by the Horn Of Cathbhadh," Arthur said. "I've watched you. Seen what you can do and how you hide it from others. If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I wouldn't have believed it."

Arthur slid off Merlin's body and Merlin picked up a cloth and started to clean them up. 

"I do it for you, Arthur. To protect you."

"You know how I feel about magic, Merlin," Arthur said, pulling away.

"Do you still feel the same? You've seen me. You know not all magic is bad. My magic is..."

"Your magic is what?" Arthur asked, turning to look at Merlin again. He resisted pulling Merlin into his arms and kissing him. It was as if Merlin had read his mind, he leaned into Arthur again. Resting his face in the crook of Arthur's neck.

"My magic is strongest when I'm with you. Now, when you and I—Arthur, I can't explain it. I can feel it extend from me and to you. It needs you, Arthur. I need you."

"Sleep, Merlin," Arthur said and pulled the blanket to cover them both. "We have long days ahead of us."

"You will still take me with you?" Merlin asked, looking up at Arthur and Arthur leaned down to kiss his forehead. His skin felt warm, and Merlin sighed contently. 

"Yes. Camelot needs you, Merlin. You belong here," Arthur said and Merlin rested against him again. Arthur closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He needed Merlin to stay there with him. He needed to protect Merlin. He had no idea if his magic could ever be revealed to others, but Arthur would be there to defend him. It was his job. 

"And you?" Merlin sounded hesitant.

"I need you, Merlin. You belong with me," Arthur said and they both fell asleep. 

Everything would work out in it's own time, Arthur was sure. His father had his time to rule, but now it was Arthur's. He was going to make things right in Camelot. With Merlin by his side.

* * *


End file.
